


Aikio's tale

by galacticprincx



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Future, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, f/m - Freeform, future setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticprincx/pseuds/galacticprincx





	Aikio's tale

“Aikio, sweetie are you wearing your sweater and scarf that I picked out for you? I don’t want you to get too cold outside.”

“I am ,mommy! I’ll stay warm!”

Aikio’s father gave a rub of her bunny ears, they twitched and flopped side to side with his gentle touches.

“Gosh look at you! My little girl is growing up so fast! And growing up to be a beautiful young lady like her mother.” He said picking her up and tossing her into the air. Aikio’s long glossy hair swayed as she is swept off her feet. Joyous giggles escaped the young girl as she is hugged by her loving father.

“She does have my crystal blue eyes and long hair.” Her mother bragged.

“She may have your long hair but she gets that charming black color from yours truly.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful child!” Her mother said as she smothers Aikio in kisses.

The young child giggled happily with her mother and father while they showered her with hugs and kisses. Aikio is what her parents call a miracle. Her mother wanted to bare a child of her own but her chances of that were slim to none. And then, later on, she met the love of her life married in just under a year. You could call them soulmates- or down right a perfect couple. But they are far- very far from it.

Her husband is a bunny anthro. He is the result of the first experiments of human testing, going horribly wrong of course. A homeless man approached by a group of people in lab coats promising free health care and a roof over his head if he just signed a paper saying that they could do flu shot testings on him. Deceived by them, they did inhumane testing and probing on him. Splitting his DNA with rodents and other animal DNA for military uses they turned him into what some may call a monster. When the tests didn’t go as planned he was dumped back onto the streets only to become a lower self than what he started out to be.  
But then he came along. A loving and caring women that saw nothing but the best in people came across a broken and beaten young man surrounded in filth and offered him the promise of a lifetime.  
~

“What do you want?! Are you another one of those doctors? What else do you want from me?! I gave you everything I have!”

“Sir, I’m a nurse I work over at the hospital down the street. Are you hurt? Do you need food? If so I can help you.” She said in an angelic voice. 

The man was caught off guard by her soft voice and her beautiful face. Perfect round eyes and such a welcoming smile. It was almost like she radiated a peaceful aura and it was blinding.

“Why are you even talking to me?” He snaps.

“You look like you need help, and I am here to offer it. I am a nurse, after all, it’s kind of my job to help people out.”

The man was taken back yet again by how calmly she was talking to him. No hesitation to the words she spoke. He was pulled into how she chose her words and how everything she said was completely genuine and caring. Something he hasn’t known in quite some time. 

“Ma’am, how are you not disgusted by me?” He asked.

“I don’t see ugly in anyone.” 

The lady took him home and got him the food and medical attention he needed. She offered to let him stay with her if he helped out with chores around the house and help with cooking meals. The man was hesitant to take up this offer but he couldn’t help but see something different in her, something worth wild. Not even a month passed by and the women saw the same thing in him. She didn’t see a government mistake or a broken man, she was someone worth protecting and caring for. They loved everything about each other and the romance of a lifetime bloomed before them. 

The couple soon started to yearn for a family of their own. The woman herself had already experienced pregnancy issues before meeting this man. And to make matters worse, conception between an ‘experiment’ and a human is unheard of. And if known by the public eye it can make things grow into a whirlwind of disaster. 

The woman was so sure of her nursing abilities, she claimed she could be able to birth the baby at home and borrow medical supplies from the hospital she works at. Her partner wasn’t too keen on the idea at all. He was worried that she could get caught taking supplies and lose her job and also potentially lose a baby.

“Darling we can’t go through with this! You could get fired and then they will come to find me again!”

“What about a family?” She asked.

“We can find another way to have a family!”

“What other way do we have?!”

Through countless arguments, the young man agreed to try and have a baby. Through just round, before they knew it they were pregnant. Overjoyed they started making preparations for them- just barely a month into it they were already in the nesting phase. The lady started to slowly smuggle tools from her workplace to her home and hid them away for the babies birth.  
The couple had almost everything together and spent weeks in a calm of pure bliss.

But with the calm, there is always the storm.

The mother to be, woke up in the middle of the night to a horror she would never forget. Blood soaked their bedsheets down to the mattress. A nightmare that they both wanted to wake up from but never did. A somber day for them both, they came to an agreement that they wouldn’t try for another child until…

“Honey are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’ve been sick like this for a whole month. Do you have the flu or something?” Her husband asked.

“No? I think I just might’ve eaten someth- *HURK*”

“Ate something bad for a whole month straight? You’re the nurse here, you should know what’s up.”

“I can’t really think of anything that could be wrong with me…*BLURRRGGG*”

She continued to throw up her dinner, and probably lunch and breakfast into a trash can when she suddenly popped her head up. She looked at her husband with wide eyes and a look of horror on her face. 

“Honey, you don’t think….”

“You couldn’t be. We said we wouldn’t anymore.”

“But did you forget how we celebrated White day?*”

(White day: takes place on March 14th, exactly one month after Valentine's Day. On White Day, men are supposed to give return gifts to women who gave them chocolates on Valentine's Day  
.)

“.....”

To the couples bewilderment, they were pregnant again with their second child. Both parents agreed not to get overly excited about it considering what happened beforehand. But after each month of no ailments, their hope grew bigger and bigger. As well as the mother to be.  
As the due date started to close in the parents starting setting up their bathroom for an at home water birth. All the supplies the mother to be smuggled from her job laid out on a table at her disposal.

A cry for help woke up the father to be on a cold fall morning. A puddle leading to the bathroom he spotted his wife in a bathtub filled with water. 

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING I TAUGHT YOU THOSE YEARS AGO!?” She cried out.

“I-I’ll do my best!!”

The birth went smoother than they anticipated. The baby was a beautiful healthy baby girl, born December 10th. The new parents realized that they ever picked out a name for her beforehand, they argued over various names but finally settled on one. 

Aikio.  
They both promised to love and protect her from the harsh world she was born into. They couldn’t be more happy to finally have a family.

~

 

On this cold night, the happy family goes out to celebrate Aikio’s fifth birthday in downtown Yokohama. As they leave their home the cool breeze smacks their faces. The mother glanced down at her daughter and pulled her scarf over her ears.

“Honey, we keep forgetting to cover her head…”

“Oh, you’re right. It’s only a matter of time where we can’t hide them anymore….”

“Yes I know but let’s just focus on our baby girls big day!”

The family walked outside hand in hand into the bustling streets of Yokohama. During the day, Yokohama is filled with busy people going to work, school and running endless errands. At night it’s bombarded with people at bars and night clubs. Neon lights around every corner and flashy advertising on jumbo screens blinding you as you just glance at them. People dressed in trendy clothing posing for social media pictures are seen outside of clubs, teens, probably buzzed off their mind laugh and stumble on the sidewalks. Older citizens can be seen in the windows of bars clinking their drink together and chugging them happily. 

Aikio’s dad glanced at her and smiled.

“Hey sweetie we have some surprises for you today.” He said sweetly.

“Oooo, really? What are they? Can I know pretty please?” She replied as her small bunny ears twitched under her scarf.

“You’ll see in just a bit deary, we are almost there now.”

They walked down a crowded sidewalk to a newly built restaurant with lavish lighting tracing the perimeter. A line spills outside into the cold streets. Aikio’s parents give each other a concerned look.

“Honey, I didn’t think it was going to be this busy tonight…” Aikio’s father said.

“Well, it did just open a little while ago.” 

“Didn’t you make a reservation?”

“I did, but if the amount of people isn’t something you’re keen on I can always get the order to go.”

Aikio’s father looked at the crowd of people inside and outside of the restaurant. His worries of being found out, weigh on his shoulders. He looked down to his side to see his daughter happily smiling and bouncing up and down. He swallowed his fear and nudged his wife.

“No, I’ll be alright let’s have a good time tonight.”

The happy family walked up to the hostess with the mother taking the lead. 

“Hello ma’am, I have a reservation for three under the name Akiyama.”

Aikio spoke with hesitation in her voice as the hostess looked back at Aikio and her father, both with scarves covering their head hiding most of their appearance. Aikio’s father did his best to try to not look out of place even though his mind raced a million miles per hour.

“Okay! Follow me to your table!”

The hostest grabbed some napkins under her post and lead the family to a large table in the restaurant. The family all sat next to each other with Aikio tucked into the middle, they all started to undress their winter attire and set it on the opposite side of the table. 

Aikio’s mother leaned in and whispered into her ear.

“Make sure you hide your ears okay darling? Let’s keep this nice and snug on your head alrighty?”

“Yes, mommy!!” She chimed.

The hostess placed down a napkin and chopsticks for each family member, giving Aikio a pair of training chopsticks.

“Your food should be here shortly, can I get you guys some tea while you wait?”

“Ah, yes please thank you very much.” “Aikio, tell the nice lady what tea you want.”

“Uhmmm...Matcha!”

“Alright Aikio, I’ll have that out in a jiffy. Happy birthday as well.”

Aikio’s eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together. 

“Mommy, daddy! The lady knew my name and that it's birthday!!!” she exclaimed.

Aikio’s parents smiled as the hostess walks into the kitchen with her pen and pad of paper in hand. Aikios mother started to set up Aikio ready to eat making sure her scarf is hiding her bunny ears. Her father was constantly looking over his shoulder making sure no one was staring at him. He thumped his foot causing the table to shake. 

“Sweetie, it’s going to be okay. No one has noticed.” The mother assured.

“I guess I'm just over thinking probably, you know me.” The father hides his worries with a forced smile, but that smile soon becomes genuine when the hostess and waiter came out with a tray full of food.

“Mommy, daddy, the foods here!!”

The young child bounced in her seat as she saw the waiter place their meals in front of them. The hostess pours each of them a cup of tea along with some waters. The little girl's eyes widened as she now noticed what her meal was.

“TAKOYAKI!!!” She shouted.

She caused heads to turn and chuckles around the restaurant.

“Shhhuusshh sweetie…” Her dad urged.

She giggled.

“Sorry, daddy.”

“I hope everything is to your liking, please, enjoy your meal.” The waiter said with a bow.

The family picked up their chopsticks and chowed down on their food. Aikio making a mess of herself. The mother and father watched their daughter with their hearts and stomachs full.  
The child beamed as she ate her favorite dish, happily kicking her feet back and forth.

“Aikio darling, we have another gift for you.” The father said.

“Mmm?? What is it?” She asked. 

“Close your eyes first okay?” The father encouraged.

The little girl covered her eyes and her mother searched around in her purse. She carefully placed it down in front of Aikio and tapped her shoulder.

“Open them deary!”

When Aikio opened her eyes she is greeted with a stuffed bunny. Grey fur and fluffy ears with bright blue buttons for eyes She grabbed it off the table and gave it a tight squeeze. 

“It’s so so cute!! It even looks like me!!” She exclaimed. “Where did you get it?!”

“I made it love. I wanted you to have a plushie that looked like you so you wouldn’t be alone anymore.” Her father said.

“Wooow really? Thank you daddy!! I love it so so sooo much!!”

The family scoot closer for a big group hug. The family continued to enjoy their food with the most ecstatic of faces. Telling jokes and laughing at funny stories. It's not often that they get to go out as a family being afraid of being outed to the public but when they do get the chance to, they make sure it’s all worthwhile.

“Mommy, daddy, can we go to the park before we go back home?” Aikio asked.

“Mmm...I don’t know honey, it’s just about past your bedtime.” Her father said.

“I don’t think anyone would be around though considering it is a little late, that would be perfect for us wouldn’t it? Her mom chimes.

“I guess you’re right, and it’s not too far from here anyway.”

The family paid their tab and make their way outside back onto the busy downtown streets. Back into the flashing lights, back into the crowded sidewalks. Girls standing on the side of the roads giggling and flirting with guys that pass their way and boys trying to impress them.  
Aikio and her family come to an intersection of cars zooming in and out of traffic. Aikio felt a slight nudge on both of her hands.

“Hold our hands while we cross the street okay?” Her father said.

Aikio grabbed onto her parent's hands, intertwined and safely connected. The crosswalk flashed from red to blue followed by a loud chirp. As they walked across the street Aikio playfully swung her arms along with her parents.

“The food was really really yummy! Thank you so so so much for the plushie it’s so soft!! I love you!!”

“Love you sweetie.” Her mother said.

“Love you too Aik-”

Her parents were soon cut off by a blinding light in front of them. 

It grew brighter,  
And closer.  
Faster, and faster.  
Red. The light is still red.  
Closer, closer, closer.  
And in an instant, it’s gone.  
Where did it go? What did it belong to?

Aikio ended up on the other side of the road, face first onto the concrete, her ears ringing and her vision blurred with blood. Scrapes all over her small frame and glass pierced her porcelain skin. Dazed from the impact she slowly propped herself up onto her knees. She swirled around in her mouth for it to only taste of iron, making her stomach twist.

“OH MY GOD SHE’S ALIVE!”

“WHAT IS SHE?!”

“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!”

“Mommy?! Daddy?! I fell! Please, I hurt!!!”

Aikio poked at the glass escaping her body, she started walking around looking for her parents when she saw them, or at least, what was left of them, lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood.  
Organs crushed and bones broken beyond saving, hardly even a body could be made out of the remains. Aikio’s body shook with grief as she saw them, tears spilled out of her eyes down to her cheeks.

“M-mommy...d-daddy? wake up...please…”

She reached to move her mothers head towards her for it to only reveal a bloodied mess. Her once perfect complexion and features erased like a drawing.

“CALL AN AMBULANCE DON’T JUST SIT THERE! SOMEONE ANYONE!”

“Yes 911, there has been a horrible accident, a family just got ran over by a truck!”

“Daddy...daddy, mommy won’t get up!” Aikio pleaded.

She shook her lifeless father, smearing blood on her hands. Aikio slowly shuffled back getting more glass inside her skin. She stared upon her once happy lively parents in pieces in front of her. 

“Mommy...daddy...wake up…”

“WAAKKKEE UP!!!!”


End file.
